1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction techniques specifically designed for bowling lanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifications of the American Bowling Congress dictate the dimensions and configuration of a regulation bowling lane. As a result, the particular construction techniques that may be utilized to solve problems associated with prior art bowling lanes are restricted by those specifications.
Typical prior art bowling lane constructions employ a series of sub-plates extending generally lateral to the direction of the bowling lane, with large wooden beams (i.e., 2'.times.10') extending longitudinally along the direction of the bowling lane. Typically, eight or more of these beams are utilized for each pair of adjacent lanes. Lateral leveling strips are then fixed across the longitudinal beams, and the lane decking is then fixed across the leveling strips. The leveling strips are then utilized to achieve the desired leveling.
American Bowling Congress specifications further require that a gutter be constructed on opposite sides of each of bowling lane, with a division member between the gutters of adjacent lanes A return track for the bowling ball is also required; to this end, it has been customary to extend the return track below the level of the bowling lanes. Typically, the return track is fabricated from flat sheet stock which has been formed in a generally semi-circular cross-section. This track sheet is then fixed below the level of the bowling lane, as described above, and a return track cover is provided to permit access to the return track in the event that a bowling ball becomes stuck along the track. In the past, the return track cover has been formed of a wooden or metal member fastened to anchor strips by conventional fasteners, such as screws and the like. When a bowling ball becomes stuck in a return rack, or the track needs to be repaired or cleaned, some time is required to remove the fasteners and lift the cover.
Gutter constructions for bowling lanes generally consists of two parts: a generally curved, or concave portion alongside the bowling lane and along its length to the pin deck area, and a flat gutter along the pin deck area. Prior art curved gutters consists of a rolled sheet metal member in sections, each rolled sheet metal section having a generally semi-circular configuration with rolled peripheral edges. Such conventional curved gutter constructions are generally joined into adjacent sections by a fastener and strip combination; such a construction is utilized by the Brunswick Corporation of Skokie, Ill. However, the fasteners and joining strips used in the past can, from time to time, work loose and extend above the plane of the curved gutter. When this occurs, a bowling ball rolling along the gutter may be scored. Additionally, such prior art gutters are not fastened to the lane and have gaps which trap dirt and are unsightly; such arrangements, when not fastened from the lane, are also noisy. Further, along the flat gutter portion described above, there may be differences in dimension between previously constructed bowling lanes, and therefore it has been necessary in the past to construct custom-made flat gutter portions.
The decking of a bowling lane usually consists of longitudinal wood strips of hard wood, each strip having a tongue and groove and being joined side to side with fasteners, such as nails, joining adjacent strips. There is a portion of the alley known as the "ball drop zone" that extends in either direction from the foul line. The ball drop zone is that area in which the bowler releases the ball toward the pins at the opposite end of the lane. This ball drop zone is subjected to severe stress, particularly from inexperienced bowlers who release the ball too far above the surface of the lane decking, which results in a rather severe impact as the ball hits the decking surface. The effect of those stresses has been to cause the wooden strips forming the lane decking to tear at the edges and to further separate. This causes the bowling lane surface to deteriorate rapidly in the ball drop area, and further results in treating oils being trapped between adjacent strips. This damage to the surface of the bowling lane decking is commonly referred to as "feather".
It has been known in the past to treat the "feather" problem by drilling a small hole angularly through each wood strip forming the lane decking, and injecting an epoxy adhesive into the interface between adjacent strips. This technique, however, has many difficulties.